


You're My Exception

by EzzyDean



Series: Never Back Down [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kei and it’s Ryuu.</p><p>It’s a firefly and it’s a dragon, both lighting up the night sky, and it’s love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It really shouldn’t surprise Ryuu all that much.  It’s not like Tsukishima was  _actually_  made out of ice or anything, despite his highly effective cold shoulders and cool glares.  He wasn’t made of pristine marble or delicate glass - cool to the touch and off limits - either.

 

(He just, as Yamaguchi told Ryuu once, has issues with people looking at him and talking to him and, well, _breathing_  near him some days.)

 

(Most people, Yamaguchi had amended when Ryuu glanced to where Tsukishima had fallen asleep slumped against Yamaguchi’s shoulder.  Most people, most days.  There are always exceptions.)

 

There were no warning signals going off in his mind when he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and crushed him in a hug, lifting him until his feet left the ground for the barest of seconds.  (Honestly there might have been warning bells but he had gotten so used to ignoring them that they might as well have not gone off anyway.)  Tsukishima had stiffened and sucked in a breath and Ryuu had been prepared to laugh and fend off any attempts Tsukishima would make at immediate revenge and then the strangest thing happened: Tsukishima relaxed and returned the hug.

Long arms wrapped around Ryuu’s shoulders and his nose was buried in the soft material of Tsukishima’s worn hoodie and his brain kind of shut off for a moment as he just basked in the warmth of Tsukishima’s chest pressing against his own with each calm breath Tsukishima took.

“Congratulations, Tsukishima,” he muttered against the warm material covering Tsukishima’s collarbone.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima replied softly.  He settled his chin on the top of Ryuu’s head and sighed.  “Are we going to stand here and hug all night or…?”

 

(Ryuu had once heard Tsukishima laugh so loudly and freely that he had started crying - Tsukishima not Ryuu though the sight had made something flutter in his stomach at the time - and he had thought that it was a shame that Tsukishima didn’t laugh much.  Yamaguchi once again corrected him and told him that Tsukishima laughed a lot.  Just not where and when everyone else was around.  Most people most days and all that.)

 

(Ryuu has always been an exception to many rules but he’s never been as glad to be an exception than he is when he realizes that he’s one of Tsukishima’s exceptions.)


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like waking up in cramped spaces curled up next to someone was really all that jarring anymore.  After all the training camps and tournaments and hours upon hours spent on the road between them all they had gotten used to contorted napping positions and bodily contact and seeing each other awake and asleep and every stage in between.

So waking up with his forehead pressed between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades and the heat of someone - most likely Noya or Hinata based on the size and warmth - behind him really wasn’t as surprising as it would have been a year ago.

No what was surprising was Tsukishima shifting enough to be able to squint and see that Ryuu was the one pressed against his back and then rolling over to face him instead of shoving him away or just going back to sleep.  His eyes were mostly unfocused but Ryuu could tell that even if Tsukishima wasn’t really trying to see him he was still awake and fairly alert.

“What?” Ryuu finally asked after he got tired of simply watching the way Tsukishima’s eyes would flicker away each time someone shifted nearby and the way his nose would scrunch in irritation when someone - Yamaguchi, Ryuu was pretty sure - would mumble or snort softly in their sleep.  Not that he was really tired of watching Tsukishima.  He could probably watch him for days and not really be tired of it.  More like he was getting antsy having Tsukishima just watching him.

Not saying anything.

Not flinching away from Ryuu’s gaze at all.

Not moving or scoffing or even blushing.

Just watching him with that slightly off focus soft morning light gaze.

“Just thinking,” Tsukishima replied.  His voice was gravelly with sleep and much softer and more considerate that Ryuu expected; they never really woke up at the same time or before the others, so it was a new experience for Ryuu.

“About what?”  Ryuu kept his voice quiet too.  Noya would be awake soon enough as it was and he would yank the others towards wakefulness whether they wanted it or not so he figured he’d let them sleep while they could.

“About how you actually know how to be quiet.”

“Rude,” Ryuu scoffed - quietly - and pinched at Tsukshima’s side.  He missed because he couldn’t be bothered to drag his attention away from the sleepy curve of Tsukishima’s grin and his quiet laughter.

Tsukishima yawned, hand scrubbing through his sleep mussed hair and making the slight curls even more unruly, and Ryuu was pretty sure that if there was a singular quiet moment from high school that he would remember forever it would be this: the minutes in this morning that he spent watching Tsukishima and Tsukishima watched him back, quiet and soft and sleepy and perfectly content to be next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s sitting together on a porch, shoulders barely touching skin hot under sleeves in the afternoon sun, sharing laughter and smiles, sharing looks that run hotter than the day and soothe like cold water on a burn.  

It’s walking nearly hand in hand, pinkies brushing and catching and slipping away again with each step, an easy rhythm playing out between patches of sunlight, gravel that always finds its way onto the solid cement crunching lighter than crisp leaves underfoot.

It’s waking up cold and alone, heart pounding in the dark room until the sounds down the hall register and soft murmuring settles nerves from three rooms away, the gruff “yeah, yeah, Mom, love you too” a familiar sentiment that preludes warmth returning as sheets rustle to the sound of “sorry I woke you,” punctuated by a phone hitting the bedside table.

It’s relaxing on a couch, using each other for pillows with the television fading into the background.  It’s sharing blankets and jackets and hats and ink pens and spoons and mugs.  It’s overflowing grocery carts and too many opened boxes of cereal, too many tubes of toothpaste and not enough sugar for coffee.

It’s every challenge of youth and childhood and puberty multiplied by a hundred.  It’s a dozen puzzles with their pieces mixed together and no picture for a guide.  It’s the sound of a glass tumbling onto the kitchen floor and shattering, the sting of antibiotic cream, and the indulgent kiss better.  It’s wind chimes ringing outside the kitchen window and rain pounding on the front door.

It’s Ryuu turning to Kei while they listen to their siblings arguing over who has the best little brother ever and saying he has the better big sister and it’s Kei rolling his eyes, reminding Ryuu, “I don’t even have a sister.”

It’s Ryuu’s eyes shining bright, pressing his shoulder into Kei’s on the porch and linking their pinkies together, leaning close before whispering, “Wanna share mine?”

It’s Kei’s eyes widening a little before shifting down as a smile slips onto his face, his soft, “I think I’d like that,” mixing with the sound of the wind chime and etching itself into Ryuu’s memory forever.

It’s Kei and it’s Ryuu.

It’s a firefly and it’s a dragon, both lighting up the night sky, and it’s love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses based off of [this post](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/post/142055849789/onceupona-prompt-types-of-kisses-part-i)

Kei let his lips linger against the stubbly underside of Ryuu’s jaw for just a moment before he sighed and untangled himself from the mess of limbs that was his boyfriend.  Not that he really wanted to.  Really he’d prefer to just stay there tangled up and warm for the rest of the day.  But sadly he had to work later and someone needed to at least start laundry because he was pretty sure Ryuu had been wearing Kei’s boxers for the last three days and not his own.

“No come back,” Ryuu whined from the blankets and Kei was at war with himself.

He didn’t have to be ready for work for another three hours or so and technically he didn’t have to start the laundry so he could crawl back into bed if he really wanted to.  "Kei,“ Ryuu whined again and Kei shook his head.

He really was too soft where Ryuu was concerned most days.

–

Ryuu hummed happily at the feel of Kei’s fingers wandering along his skin, warm and sure and lazy and Kei’s hum in response was tinted with laughter.  He cracked his eyes open just enough to catch a glimpse of sleep mussed hair and mischief playing on Kei’s face before sliding his fingers around Kei’s head and drawing him into a kiss.  It was almost too warm under the blankets and they both had morning breath and Kei’s knee was starting to dig into Ryuu’s shin almost uncomfortably but he didn’t care.  Because Kei’s lips were soft and warm and his fingers dug into Ryuu’s skin almost painfully before relaxing and gliding along it instead, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 It was a kiss that felt like lazy days in the sun and warm nights under the stars.  A kiss filled with promises of mornings to come and time well spent curled together with each other.

–

Ryuu pulled away with a groan and tried, once again, to pull himself out of bed.

“Stay just a little longer?”  Kei’s lips brushed his ear as he draped himself against Ryuu’s back.  “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I am sure you would,” Ryuu wrapped his fingers around Kei’s wrists when his hands started drifting across Ryuu’s chest, bringing one hand to his lips and speaking against it.  “But my sister will kill me if I’m late.  You know how she is.”

Kei pressed his lips to Ryuu’s neck and hummed and he swore he could feel the vibration down to his toes.

“Just tell her I insisted on distracting you.  She loves me.  She’ll accept it.”

Ryuu really should say no.  Get up, get dressed, and head over to his sister’s place.

But Kei never begged, rarely even ever asked for things.  So when he slid around and settled himself in Ryuu’s lap and looked down at him, cheeks flushed just a little and eyes drifting to the side, and said, “Stay?  Please?” well Ryuu was done.

He buried his hands in Kei’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss so fast that he fell backwards onto the bed with Kei on top of him, mouths still connected even as their breathy giggles turned into breathless moans.

–

The bathroom sink wasn’t really all that interesting but Kei had been staring at it for the past five minutes like it held the secrets of the universe.  Ryuu knew because he had been propped in the bathroom doorway watching Kei for the past eight minutes.  Just waiting to see if Kei would snap out of his funk or not.

‘Or not’ seemed like the answer he was going with.

Ryuu stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, smiling when Kei at least settled his hands over Ryuu’s wrists.  He pressed a kiss to Kei’s shoulder blade and a second against the back of his neck before rubbing his nose against Kei’s upper back.

He didn’t say anything.  He knew from experience that there was nothing to say, nothing Kei wanted to hear right now.  At least nothing vocal.

So he talked by rubbing Kei’s stomach gently with his thumb.  Shouted with meaningful kisses scattered across Kei’s shoulders.  Whispered with tender presses of his lips against Kei’s neck.  He spoke volumes with his touch and Kei slowly replied.  A tilt of his neck so Ryuu could kiss further.  The twitch of his shoulders when Ryuu turned a kiss into a soft nip.  The return caress of his thumb against the back of Ryuu’s hand.

When Ryuu reached out to shut off the bathroom light Kei didn’t stop him and when Ryuu tugged him out of the bathroom Kei followed willingly.

Back to bed for a few more hours and the day could start over again.

–

Kei tilted his head down and tightened his grip on Ryuu’s hips, leaning forward those last few inches until there was no space between them and Ryuu was pinned to the refrigerator door with his hands gripping at Kei’s shoulders.  Their mouths were hot and damp, a sloppy flash of heat contrasting the cool morning breeze drifting in the window.

They kissed to the sound of the wind chimes clinking outside and Kei’s phone alarm buzzing in his pocket; he should have been gone five minutes ago and he’ll be pressing his luck to make it all the way to work on time.  But the way Ryuu nips at his lip and digs his fingers into his shoulders and shudders between Kei’s warm body and the cool front of the refrigerator makes ir more than worth it.  These moments fill Kei’s brain and give him something to hold on to throughout the long day, and even longer weekend, away from Ryuu.

“Don’t forget to call me tonight,” Kei mutters against Ryuu’s lips as he pulls away just enough to look in his eyes.

“No way I’d forget,” Ryuu promises as he pulls Kei back in for one last kiss.

–

Ryuu stepped through the door and froze at the sight in front of him.  Kei was frozen in the kitchen doorway, bouquet of flowers in his hand, wide eyed.

“Um, surprise?” Kei said.

“You’re home early,” Ryuu stated, mind caught on Kei.  Kei being home early.  Kei carrying a bouquet of flowers.   _Kei being_   _home_.

“Yes.”

“You brought me flowers?”  Kei was in a pair of worn jeans and one of Ryuu’s jackets, hair messy and cheeks still flushed from the wind outside, and had obviously only been home a few minutes.  He had never seen a more breathtaking sight.

“Yes.”

It only took four steps for Ryuu to reach Kei - mostly because Kei took five steps to meet him too - and he reached out and carefully took the bouquet, smiling down at it and leaning in close to smell it before grinning at Kei.

“I have the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

“Probably not,” Kei laughed and Ryuu felt like he would have swooned if Kei hadn’t already wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s waist and pulled him close.

Their lips met softly, the flower’s cellophane wrapper crinkling quietly as Ryuu draped his arms over Kei’s shoulders.

–

“How did you manage to get ice cream on- oh my god you look like a child.”  Kei laughed and swiped at a glob of ice cream on Ryuu’s chin, sucking it off his thumb before it dripped onto his jeans.  Ryuu gave him a grin and leaned in to press his lips to Kei’s cheek, leaving a sticky feeling behind as he pulled away.

Then he did it again to the other cheek.

And swooped in to press his sticky lips to Kei’s nose when Kei caught his chin and guided him forward for a proper kiss.

Kei tasted like strawberries and peaches and his lips were cold but his tongue was warm when it swept along Ryuu’s lips and tasted the chocolate ice cream lingering there.

Kei laughed again as he pulled away, breath fanning against Ryuu’s lips.  

Ryuu swallowed hard, sure that he had never been more in love than this moment, knowing he’d thought that countless times before and would probably think it countless times in the future.

–

The meaningful looks that his sister had been giving him didn’t even register at first.  Because at first he was too busy being distracted by the way whatever his sister did to Kei’s face made his eyes stand out even more and the way his almost too long now hair has started to curl softly around his face and his cheeks are flushed lightly.

“Thanks again, Kei.  It’s a huge help to do makeovers on people with different skin tone and stuff.”  Kei gave her a shrug like he didn’t do anything - and technically he didn’t he just sat there for a couple hours and let her try different make up and palettes and brands on him while he listened to her ramble about them - and headed for the bathroom.  Most likely to wash away Saeko’s afternoon of work which, in Ryuu’s opinion, would be a shame because Kei looked amazing.  More so than usual.  “And thank you, dear baby bro, for letting me crash your afternoon.”

She gave him a kiss on the forehead that he swatted away playfully before grabbing her stuff and leaving with a wink.

Kei came back from the bathroom and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen.  Ryuu could hear him rummaging around in the fridge when he realized he needed to use the bathroom himself.  He may have been a little distracted most of the afternoon watching his sister applying makeup to his boyfriend and downed multiple bottles of water without taking an actual bathroom break.

Kei was hot in makeup so sue him.

He doesn’t even notice the press of red against his cheek until he’s done washing his hands and happens to glance up in the mirror.

He’s not sure if he should wipe it off or leave it there for the rest of the night.

Kei’s pleased face when Ryuu walks back from the bathroom and he sees his lip print still there decides it for him: he’ll keep it there until it wears off.

–

Kei brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and simply held them there for a moment, warm breath ghosting over the digits while they watched the people around them.  It was a silent gesture of comfort, of support.  A way to anchor Ryuu without calling attention to the way his hands were shaking and the edges of his control were ragged.

Then Kei kissed the back of Ryuu’s hand and dropped their hands into in his lap with a strong squeeze to Ryuu’s fingers that sent his message loud and clear: Ryuu wasn’t alone, Kei was right here with him and would be for as long as Ryuu would let him.

–

Whatever alcohol had been in their systems had worked itself out hours ago but they were still riding that high of being drunk.  Giggling to themselves and murmuring nonsense that just made their giggles louder.  Faces flushed and limbs heavy with contentment as they sprawled on the floor.

Kei rolled them over until he was finally on top so he could prop himself on his elbows over Ryuu.  Just so he could lower himself immediately and start peppering Ryuu’s face with kisses.  Lines of them scattered across Ryuu’s brow and cheeks and chin, brushing past his lips with a laugh, and then starting all over again until Ryuu couldn’t breath because he was laughing so hard.

Then Ryuu flipped them again and settled himself over Kei to return the favor once he slid Kei’s glasses off and set them on the couch.  Kisses rained down on his flushed cheeks and against his eyelids when they fell shut against the onslaught.  Laughter bubbled in his chest and rumbled between them as they worked their way to each other’s lips and slowed themselves down, riding that high until it was a gentle wave bobbing them across it’s surface, interrupted by the occasional giggle buried into each other’s neck.

–

It only took a few seconds for Ryuu to shake off the confusion of being woken up in the middle of the night.  The moment the first muffled rough intake of breath caught his ears he was alert and reaching out to pull Kei towards him.  He wiped at the tears running down Kei’s cheeks with his thumbs and followed with his lips, ignoring the tang of salt on his lips and focusing on the way Kei’s breath hitched and his fingers scrabbled for Ryuu.

Bruising points of connection where Kei dug into Ryuu’s wrist and his hip, grounding himself on the steady beat of Ryuu’s pulse and the warm security of his skin under Kei’s fingers.

“I’m here,” Ryuu whispered, voice clogged with love and worry and support.  He pressed reassurance into Kei’s skin with each press of warm lips to damp cheeks, answered each wary touch looking for security with more of himself, letting Kei burrow into him and bury his face against Ryuu’s neck.

Kei fell back to sleep with the comforting feel of Ryuu cupping his face and Ryuu’s lips hot against his cheeks.

–

Kei’s fingers tugged insistently at the hem of Ryuu’s shirt and he broke away long enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the side and then he was back, lips pressed against Kei’s with a groan.   They were both breathing heavy, breath hot against each other’s skin, and sweat trickling down their spines.

Ryuu’s fingers inched back under Kei’s shirt and slid across his slick skin as he kissed his way down Ryuu’s jaw to his neck.

“Tease,” Ryuu hissed when Kei’s lips brushed his collarbone.  He was kissing Ryuu’s skin hard, but it was all lips and no teeth.  The bruising press without the over-satisfying edge of pain.  He could feel Kei’s smile against his neck, calm and wicked and full of promise as his fingers tightened against Ryuu’s waist and he pulled him closer.

Kei set his teeth to Ryuu’s throat and stilled.  Ryuu’s pulse kicked into overdrive as he squirmed against the feeling of Kei’s breath on his throat, Kei’s teeth on his skin, Kei’s muscles tense under his fingers.

He gave in and when pliant against Kei and Kei grinned as he worked a mark into the soft skin of Ryuu’s neck and felt the groan Ryuu let out rumble against his lips.

–

Ryuu could feel Kei’s heart beating against his chest, his own heartbeat slowing to match it as Kei brought their tangled fingers to his lips and kissed them before dropping them against Ryuu’s side so they could kiss properly.

It was warm and slow.  The smooth familiarity of their mouths meeting.  Languid motions and gentle hums and sighs as they snuggled together.  They were already too close, skin sticking as the sweat - and other fluids - cooled and dried, but the mild discomfort was comfortable in its own way.  It spoke of countless moments like this.  Heartbeats in sync.  Breaths slow and steady. Fingers rubbing idly at hips and running through sweaty hair.

“Fall asleep before you clean up,” Kei murmured against Ryuu’s lips, “and you’ll regret it.”

Ryuu laughed and kissed Kei again.  “I don’t regret anything as long as you’re with me.”

“Sap.”  Kei kissed him back, slow and deep and sweet, somehow shifting them even closer.

–

“Ryuu.”

“Kei.”

“You do realize we’re both going inside the same house.  It’s kind of silly to share a goodbye kiss on the doorstep when we live together.”

Ryuu huffed and tugged at Kei’s scarf, autumn wind tossing leaves into the air nearby like a tiny angry tornado.

“Just go with it.  We’re having a moment okay?  Be romantic.”

Kei sighed like the world was ending but he didn’t roll his eyes.  Which Ryuu took as a plus.

Then Kei reached out and cupped Ryuu’s face in his hands, thumbs cold as they rubbed gently against Ryuu’s flushed cheeks, and pulled him up just enough to raise his heels off the ground before Kei leaned down and kissed him softly.

It was chaste and soft and it reminded Ryuu of their first kiss.  It had been an autumn day much like today and Kei had tugged Ryuu up just the same but his fingers had been shaking nervously and Ryuu’s had been balled up in his coat pockets and Kei had jerked away almost before they actually kissed.  Kei lingered with this kiss, slowing just enough for them both to breathe deep before pulling Ryuu into him again.

Ryuu tucked his hands into Kei’s jacket pocket and wrapped his fingers around the house keys there.   _Their_  house keys.  For their house.

Ryuu grinned into the kiss and pushed up onto his toes, pressing against Kei, joy flooding him with warmth despite the cool autumn air.

–

Kei watched as Ryuu snuggled closer in the moonlight, face scrunching as he scowled at whatever he was confronting in his sleep.  Whatever it was made Ryuu huff and turn to bury his face into Kei’s chest and he smiled at the sight.

He dropped a kiss on Ryuu’s head and settled himself more comfortably against the pillows and fell asleep with a smile on his face and his boyfriend secure in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
